Adventures in Cary
by AxRKeyblade9
Summary: Amy has almost paid of her first debt and is working for Nook when someone new moves in, changing her life.. rated for minor language. FINALLY BEING CONTINUED SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS!
1. Chapter 1: Overslept

**Hi! You probably don't know me; this is my first Animal Crossing fanfiction! YAY! So, anyway, hello all new readers, and welcome back, my friends from the Teen Titans and Zelda fanfiction areas! Enjoy everyone! Constructive criticism is accepted, as are flames. **

Chapter 1: Overslept

The alarm on the bedside table rang loudly. "Just five more minutes..." The teenager in the regal bed mumbled, pressing the snooze button. She went back to sleep. 10 minutes later she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna be late! Nook's going to kill me!" Amy got up, turned off her stereo which was playing Lucky KK very loudly, and rushed out the door, pulling on her work uniform over her pajamas as she went. As she ran, she bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she yelled, then looked at that someone in surprise. "Y-you're..."

**Cliffhanger! R&R! I know it was short, but who cares!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Neighbors

**Hi! Thanks to my reviewer, Sapphire Heaven: I know it was short but it was basically a prologue. Well, here comes Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Neighbors**

That someone was a boy who looked about her age, and he was pretty cute, with gray-blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a flame shirt. The boy stood up and held out his hand to help Amy up.

"Who are you?" Amy said, trying not to sound rude.

"I'm Kurt. I'm new here. Do you live in the red house?" The boy, Kurt, asked. Amy nodded. "So…I take it you're working for Nook too?" Kurt nodded. Amy checked her watch. The hands pointed to the nine and the three. 9:15. "Shit! Now Nook's _really_ gonna kill me!" And she ran off, pulling Kurt along with her. They ran into Nook'n'go, where Nook was tapping his foot and frowning. "Where have you been Amy?"

"Well, you see, I overslept and then I met Kurt, and he made me late."

"Well, you can't oversleep, Amy, and… Kurt? Oh, Hello. I'm glad you could make it."

Kurt nodded. "Amy, get Kurt his uniform."

"What size do you wear?" Kurt mumbled something. "Huh?"

"I said, adult medium." Amy grabbed a medium and threw it at him, and it hit his face. He ran into a changing stall and came out holding his flame shirt. He put it in his pocket. "I haven't met the villagers."

"Okay, Amy you introduce him to everyone." So they met Friga, a snobbish penguin, Puddles, Jambette, and Jeremiah, frogs, Ellie and Eloise, elephants, Lulu and Biff, hippos, Wolfgang and Chief, wolves, Portia and Lucky, dogs, and Aziz a lion. Aziz gave Kurt a carpet, Friga gave him a skull shirt, and Wolfgang gave him wallpaper. Portia gave him a regal bed. "Well, that's all. Let's meet the mayor now." So they ran to the wishing well, and Kurt told Tortimer he admired his mother just to annoy him, and they went back to work.

"Did you meet everyone?" Amy nodded. "Good, good. Now Amy, take the cash register.

Kurt, go deliver this furniture, this carpet, and this axe. The axe goes to Lucky, the carpet to Friga, and the furniture goes to Jambette." A few hours later, Amy and Kurt trudged home, exhausted. "Whew… I didn't know lugging furniture around was so hard," said Kurt, holding his back. Amy smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Well, I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bees in Trees

**Sorry for the long wait! I lost the password to my account and therefore couldn't update :/ But here's Chapter 3, finally!**

**Chapter 3: Bees in Trees**

It was a warm spring morning a few weeks after Kurt had moved into Cary; the sun was shining, wind rustled through the trees, and Amy had the day off! She got up late, stretched, then went outside with a happy sigh. "I wonder if Kurt has the day off too." She pondered, deciding to check this out. Knocking on the door of the orange house, the brunette girl fidgeted impatiently.

A grumble came from inside, and the door opened, revealing a messy, cramped room with clothes and other assorted items littering the floor. Kurt glared at her before his gaze softened slightly as he said, in a rather bored voice, "Oh, so it's you."

A vein throbbed in Amy's temple, and steam practically came out of her ears. "HEY, THAT'S NOT A NICE WAY TO GREET YOUR FRIEND WHEN SHE'S BEEN NICE ENOUGH TO COME SEE YOU!" Kurt just stood there, practically being thrown back by a wind of angry words.

"Yeah, whatever." Not wanting to make her scream again, the boy quickly added, "So, uh, you have a day off to?" When Amy nodded, Kurt grinned. "And how to spend a nice spring day, huh?"

"Well…" Amy hadn't really thought about that yet, and frowned to herself. "I suppose we could… oh, neither of us must have that much money, cuz we're working for Nook after all! So let's make some! You know, do menial labor for the neighbors, shake trees-" "Shake trees? Huh? How's that gonna get us any money?" "JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN, I'LL EXPLAIN IN MY OWN GOOD TIME!" Amy breathed deeply, getting irritated but trying to calm down.

"Some trees have money in them. How it gets there, I don't have any clue. But it's there, so we can just take it for ourselves!" Kurt raised an eyebrow and followed Amy as she first jumped around, then skipped out the door.

"Geez, mood swings much?" **(1)** He muttered under his breath. Luckily she didn't hear him, or else his eardrums might break. "And isn't that kinda… I dunno, stealing?" Amy looked at him, then started laughing hysterically.

"Stealing?! From trees??! Kurt, how dumb are you?" She shrugged and walked up to one of the trees that surrounded theirs houses, shaking it briskly. _Clink!_ A bag of bells- one hundred bells!- fell to the ground before the two. Looking at each other, they both dove for the bag. Amy got there faster and picked up the bag, putting it in her bag quickly. She stuck out her tongue at Kurt, who sulked. "HAHAHA you lose!!"  
Growling and stomping towards another tree, Kurt shook it. When another bag of bells fell to his feet, he snatched it greedily and put it away. Running to the next acre while chuckling evilly after having emptied all the trees in their acre, he shook all the trees there. However, something a bit different from bells dropped from the last tree. A bee's nest sat at Kurt's feet this time.

Amy's eyes widened. "RUN FOR IT, KURT!" she yelled as she herself ran into her house. _**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!**_ A swarm began flying after Kurt as he ran as a delayed reaction. He couldn't run forever, though. The bees caught up and descended on him like a dog in heat. **(2) **

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **The boy cried in pain as he felt the whole group stinging his precious face.

(poorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguypoorguy)

An hour later, Kurt sat on a couch in Amy's home, holding an ice pack to his sore face. "WHY did you make me do that?!?" he asked grouchily for at least the 4th time that minute. Finally Amy answered: "Well hey, you got some money didn't you?"

"AMY!!LOOK AT MY FACE!!"

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Heheh… I couldn't resist. (1). Yeah… poor Amy, I know how she feels. I bet all of us girls know how it feels ********. (2). No seriously, dogs in heat are SCARY. Especially when my sister's dog is in heat, she… just… gah. I'll stop there. It's scary though. Lol. **


End file.
